


These Hazy Days

by StarsInMyDamnEyes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (but only a bit) - Freeform, Blind Lucifer, Blind!Lucifer, Gen, Guns, Introspection, It’s not graphic or anything but it’s there, Lucifer Morningstar Needs A Hug, Lucifer has a bit more emotional intelligence here than in canon, Memories, Mentions of Amenadiel, Police, also fair warning there is some vaguely described gun violence, ambushes, but he doesn’t show up, can be read as deckerstar but that’s not how i meant it, kind-of like a casefic, these are a lot of tags considering how short the actual thing is oh well, this is set at an unspecified point in canon prior to s4, this was for a prompt fill for lucifer prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInMyDamnEyes/pseuds/StarsInMyDamnEyes
Summary: In the beginning, he hadn't really noticed it. He was one of the first beings of creation, after all, and most of these things simply hadn't been invented yet. One doesn't invent seeing before one invents light, after all - it would be like trying to whittle a chair from a log currently being used as a bench.Messy, and rather time-consuming, with lots of pointless complicationsOr: The one where millennia of existence and practice, as well as a healthy dose of angelic abilities, lend themselves quite nicely to hiding things.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 59
Kudos: 254





	These Hazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer: I, the author, know little about blindness other than some research that I’ve done, so if anything in here is awful and bad and stupidly worded, please let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> This was originally posted to my tumblr sideblog @brand-new-era as a response to a prompt fill published by @luciferprompts - “What if Lucifer had a disability? To angels it's nothing, he just has learned to cope around it because it's the way of the angel, but to a human it's something that could be serious?”

In the beginning, he hadn't really noticed it. He was one of the first beings of creation, after all, and most of these things simply hadn't been invented yet. One doesn't invent seeing before one invents light, after all - it would be like trying to whittle a chair from a log currently being used as a bench.

Messy, and rather time-consuming, with lots of pointless complications.

Rather embarrassingly, though, his ignorance could not be excused entirely by this. As the Morning Star, he'd spent quite a bit of time not amongst his brethren, but in the vast expanse of space, bathing in the warmth of the stars. It didn't take much eyesight to discern the vast, dark emptiness from the superheated, boiling orbs.

No, the first clue he'd really gotten was when details entered the picture, when Amenadiel marvelled at the intricacies of a statue, or the details on a painting, and Lucifer was left feeling somewhat confused about what was so marvellous about those specific weird, fuzzy blobs of colour that looked exactly like all the other weird fuzzy blobs of colour everywhere else.

They hadn't, collectively, cared at much in the end - so what if to Lucifer's eyes, the world was a blur? It didn't impede his duties. End of.

He didn’t find himself being particularly bothered by it; he was an angel, after all, and sight was a luxury he neither wanted nor needed.

At least, not back then.

The first time he'd visited Earth was the first time he'd truly felt blind. Lucifer was intimately familiar with the telltale twitches, taps, coughs, and voices of his brethren, but humans? To him they'd just seemed like one big monolith, each indistinguishable from the others, and for the first time in his existence, Lucifer felt... inconvenienced. It was incredibly frustrating, how his siblings could distinguish environments and objects and people so easily, when he could not.

But he was an angel, and angels worked around these things. His limited telekinesis, his eidetic memory, his other, superior senses...

It had been a mild hiccup, and nothing more. Lucifer wasn't really bothered by it. Not when he could function quite perfectly and without impairment despite, as he would later learn, what most humans considered a rather severe disability.

He didn't even know if anyone outside of Amenadiel, and perhaps his father, even knew about his lack of vision.

Maze didn't.

His human acquaintances certainly didn't.

Really, it was quite amusing, how the thought hadn't even seemed to cross their mind. He chuckled to himself, letting his thoughts distract him from his work until the good Detective's voice broke through his musings.

“Lucifer? Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Always, detective," he drawled, offering a grin. "These crime scenes are always so interesting... On a different note, that wouldn't be an ice-cream truck parked outside there, would it? I could kill for a lolly, it's hotter than Hell out here!" Lucifer chuckled again. "Well, almost."

He could almost feel the detective rolling her eyes, if the exasperated tut was anything to go by. "Lucifer. This is a crime scene. Please, at least try to focus on your job."

"Very well. So, what have we got?"

"The vic's around forty, forty-five years old, cause of death is-"

But Lucifer never got to hear what the cause of death was, because the blurs of colour faded to black, and surprised gasps, as well as other assorted noises of shock, rose off the unfortunate members of the LAPD in the-

Oh. Right. The crime scene had been at a warehouse, hadn't it? It looked like whoever the killer was wasn't done yet, though Heaven only knew what they were planning to achieve against a veritable swarm of police officers.

If only Heaven knew, because then Lucifer could've asked Amenadiel and solved the conundrum.

The creaking and clanking of the great behemoth of a door being firmly shut and locked jolted Lucifer firmly back into the present. Really, what on was the killer playing at?

"Well, this has suddenly gotten a lot more interesting," Lucifer purred, as Chloe and several others shushed him. "What? It's- gun!"

He pulled Chloe to the floor as a bullet embedded itself into the box directly behind where her head had been not two seconds earlier.

Another gunshot and a scream rang out. The other corner of a warehouse - were there multiple attackers? Had the body been bait for the LAPD, for this massacre?

Shit.

"Lucifer? How did you-"

"Jog my memory, Detective - it's rather dark in here, isn't it?" Lucifer interrupted, brow furrowing.

"It's almost pitch-black," Chloe whispered in reply, voice barely audible. "What are you-"

Lucifer yanked the detective to the side as another bullet sliced through the air, sailing past them.

It was a good thing, really, that he wasn't so over-reliant on his sight. Otherwise both he and the detective... Well. They would have ended up permanently relocating to vastly different destinations.

"So how the hell-" Lucifer grunted as he pulled the Chloe out of the open, behind some cover. "-are they aiming?"

"Never mind that!" Chloe hissed. "How are you dodging?"

"With remarkable style," Lucifer smirked. "You stay here and don't get shot, I'll deal with our gunmen before they-"

Another shriek pierced the air.

"-shoot anyone else."

And with that, he plucked Chloe's gun from her holster and shifted into position.

The bullet had come from his left, and the faintest of footsteps alerted him to the gunman's movements.

He was circling around towards Lucifer's right.

At first he'd been clumsy, but Lucifer had had millennia to hone this particular skill of his. The faintest of taps, the quietest of rustles - they mapped him a target.

Lucifer's finger closed around the trigger and a heavy thud sounded out, just as the warehouse door was thrown open to reveal a whole SWAT team, weapons at the ready, standing there to diffuse the situation.

American-style, with lots of guns.

The other gunman dropped his weapon and threw his hands up immediately, and the collective relief rolling of the former hostages was palpable.

"How did you do that?" Chloe wondered, torn between confusion and awe. "It was pitch black!"

Lucifer smirked down at her, cocking an eyebrow, and for the briefest moment, considered telling her the full, uncut truth, before his rationality kicked in. No, he had no reason to give the person who meant most to him something else of his to dismiss. His honesty was truly a form of masochism if all it did was force her to hurt him.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. I could see just as well as I always could, Detective."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I feel like I’m going to regret writing this very soon.
> 
> Anyways, I’m going to plug my tumblr a bit more, I’m @brand-new-era (it’s my sideblog for writing about stuff), and it has like 2 things on it, rip
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my writing!! Comments are appreciated :D
> 
>  **//Edit December 2020:** I’ve gotten a few comments now asking me to continue this and, given that I’ve left indication in the comments that i *would*, feel like i should clarify why this fic will NOT, in fact, be getting a continuation (sorry).  
> I myself am not blind, and so I have doubts about my accurate ability to portray blindness in a respectful way (especially given the whole navigates-the-world-with-vague-angelic-powers thing I’ve got going on). Furthermore, I don’t want to end up treating lucifer’s blindness in the fic as a kind of gimmick or a big reveal, which is, inherently, what it would be if i wrote a follow up of the others finding out about lucifer’s blindness, and as someone who is, again, not blind, myself, i just feel kinda icky co-opting a real disability that i do not have for a shallow fic in this manner.  
> I know i said that i would continue this, but i wrote the fic when i was 16, with vastly more free time and less of an understanding of my own capabilities as a writer, and my assessment of if that was realistic was a bit wide off the mark. I’m sorry for the false expectations that i set, and thank you for reading it and liking it enough to ask for a continuation.


End file.
